The present invention relates to substrate treating apparatus and method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to substrate treating apparatus and method using plasma.
A lithography process using a photoresist is necessary in semiconductor manufacturing. The photoresist is made of an organic high molecule that is sensitive to light or the mixture of a photosensitive agent and a high molecule. After being exposed and dissolved, the photoresist of a pattern formed on a substrate is used to transcribe the pattern onto the substrate while etching the substrate or layers formed on the substrate. Such a high molecule is called a photoresist, and a process of forming fine patterns on a substrate using a light source is called a lithography process.
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, the photoresist used to form lines or various fine circuit patterns (e.g., space pattern) or used as a mask during ion implantation is removed from a substrate by means of ashing.
The photoresist provided for preventing the injection of ions into portions except desired regions on a substrate is hardened during ion implantation. Therefore, it is difficult to strip the photoresist. In the case where the photoresist is not fully stripped, an electric short-circuit may occur between circuit wirings formed on the substrate because the hardened photoresist exhibits conductivity.